


Starman

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy times, M/M, Maybe enough to give you cavities, Space Gays Dancing in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a starman waiting in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starman

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about the scene in Wall-E where Wall-E and EVE are dancing in space and got a little inspired. Just a tiny bit. Summary is from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpLw8VW-R7I
> 
> I do enjoy this song very much! Happy reading!
> 
>  **Art:**  
>  **07/19/16:** http://m00nst3rm.tumblr.com/post/147670798592/this-was-a-recent-commission-and-im-glad-it-turned

Keith spends his time honing his skills fighting against the robots in the practice arena. He watches their movements, effectively blocking and dodging every attack while closing the distance between them until Keith strikes a win before increasing the level of difficulty once they’re down. He likes the challenge and even more when his body feels like burning and he’s out of breath.

Hours later, he’s greeted by Lance with a kiss on his lips, congratulating him on a good job and an energy drink after.

“Thanks,” Keith chugs the drink down and wipes the sweat with a small towel around his neck. “Care to join me?”

Lance shakes his head. “Tch, I’m not ready to get my ass handed to me again like last time. And I have something else planned for us.” 

“Yeah?” Keith takes another drink. “And what’s better than watching you getting all fired up against those guys?”

With a roll of his eyes, Lance grabs his arm and tugs him forward. “Trust me. It’ll be fun. Just gotta get our suits on!”

“Wait a minute! I need to shower!”

“You smell just fine!”

-

The Castle of Lions has settled behind a planet’s moon, unable to be detected on scans and the crew hasn’t seen any enemy ships on their radar so it gave the members some time to catch up.

Both Allura and Shiro are fixing the ship’s damages it received during their last fight while Pidge joins in, helping to improve its defense network and works on some nifty gadgets to twiddle with on her spare time. 

Hunk, on the other hand, stays in the kitchen and learns with Coran about some famous Altea dishes that are sinfully delectable to the taste buds. Coran makes sure Hunk doesn’t turn the entire kitchen into a mess like last time even though Hunk explicitly explains about the evil food dispenser that was out to get him and Pidge.

While everyone is busy, Keith and Lance put on their suits and head out into space.

“Ugh, is the princess okay with this? What if she starts yelling at us?”

“C’mon,” Lance slaps his back and pushes him forward. “She won’t mind. Besides, it’s better than being cooped up inside. Don’t you wanna just drift away? Feel all that weightless? See how amazing everything is… like this.” He starts imitating a mime inside a box and gets Keith snorting.

“Okay, okay. Real cute right there. I’ll play your little game then.”

“That’s my man!” Lance holds Keith’s hand and flies them above the ship.

“Wait a second! What’re you doing?!”

Lance holds Keith against him, his left hand in Keith’s right and his right hand around Keith’s waist in an embrace. With a little rocket boost, he does a small dance around the ship, carefully maneuvering around and not bump into the panels. They twirl in different directions like strokes of a paintbrush as Lance spills out a joyful of laughs. "See? Isn't this great?"

Without a doubt, Keith is completely in awe, watching how Lance’s face lights up so naturally. Free and to be himself, without the pain of seeing him missing home.

"It really is."

With a stop of the boosters, the two slowly spin in a lazy circle and Lance starts humming a tune, his hands still holding Keith.

“Do I get the pleasure of hearing you sing? Maybe you’ll become a famous galaxy singer around these parts.” Keith smiles and glances at the stars around them, dazzling and bright just like Lance right now. It feels quite fitting.

“No way. Don’t tell me you never heard of “Starman” by David Bowie?” Lance’s eyes widen in such surprise and Keith simply shrugs.

“Maybe if you sing it, it’ll jog my memory.”

“Oh my god.” Lance pouts, a little red in the face. “I can’t sing.”

“Please. I heard enough singing from you in the shower.” Lance leaves another embarrassing face and sputters incoherently. “And besides, it’s just us and the stars as your audience.” Keith takes both of Lance’s hands into his own, giving them a firm squeeze before he turns his boosters on, making them both go a little higher. “I want to hear you sing. Please?” He quietly begs.

“Jesus, you sure know how to put a guy in the spotlight.” Lance takes a deep breath and another. “Well, how can I say no to my boyfriend?” 

Keith bumps his helm against his. “Thank you.” He says, gazing into those deep blue eyes and Lance nods his head, relaxing with a bit of confidence.

The voice he hears is something else. He watches Lance pouring every bit of his soul into the lyrics and something tugs at his heart, a powerful force consuming him. He wants to touch him and kiss those lips of his, savoring every moment and love him all over again. It's indescribable at times too and Lance, unbeknownst, is completely enamored by his own voice. 

Lance looks into the darkness above and spreads his arms out wide as he hits the chorus. He sings among the silence of space, and Keith finds him beautiful.

-

“So, you’re gonna tell them to come back now?” Shiro stares at the screen in front of him.

“Nope! Let them enjoy their fun. And besides, I have a little recording of those two that we can share with the others later on. I think Pidge mentioned something about a ‘movie night’ so maybe this is considered worthy enough.” Allura winks and puts the information into a hard drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm glad to see you guys are liking my other klance fics as well. It makes me very happy and you guys deserve all the love!! 
> 
> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr. I take fic requests!


End file.
